Spell Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: Have you ever gotten burned? (Ow! Mommy, I burned my arm!) No, not that kind of burn, burned like— (Where have you been all my life? HIDING FROM YOU!) That kind of burn, actually, that's a comeback but meh. Mikey has been pranking the Hamato clan all week, but guess who gets punished.


_TMNT (c) Nick_

 _OCs (c) MPN_

* * *

 **Date: March 26, 2017**

Jel entered the lair smiling. She was in a good mood today, and wanted to hang with the boys. She knocked on one of the turnstiles, like she and the rest of the T-sisters (sans April) do.

No answer.

 _Knock knock knock_

No answer.

"Anybody ho—"

 _Splash!_

"Doctor Prankenstein strikes again!" Mikey exclaimed from the shadows.

"Is that even a real word?"

* * *

 **Date: March 27, 2017**

April entered the lair. This is turning out to be a good day for her. First, she got a perfect score in her physics exam. Then, to celebrate, the T-sisters took her out to an arcade. There, she won the crane game for the first time and earned a giant teddy bear. Before that, she was able to beat the hardest song in _Just Dance 2017_ and won about a hundred tickets, which she used to get a bunch of glitter pens in different colors, some she gave to the T-sisters, and with the rest, she got another teddy bear. There was so much more to the day and she couldn't wait to tell the boys about it.

"Hey, guy—"

 _Splash!_

"Oh, yeah! Doctor Prankenstein strikes again! Booyakasha-na-na-na-na!" Mikey exclaimed from his hiding spot.

* * *

 **Date: March 28, 2017**

Vikie sighed as she knocked on the turnstile. She just had a rough day and thought that it would be nice to come here. In fact, she didn't even knock _why_ she came here. Her apartment was air conditioned and didn't smell like sewage, but she came here, the lair. Why? Probably becuase her feet were too tired to walk any further. She started humming a song but before she could finish humming the first verse,

 _Splash!_

"Doctor Prakemstein for the win!" Mikey exclaimed out of no where.

"Should've walked back."

* * *

 **Date: March 29, 2017**

Rosie knocked on the turnstile wearing a wet raincoat and holding a soaked umbrella. She went home late becuase of _Indoor sports club_ , which is on every Wendsday, and of course, the rainjust had the urge to go when she was about to leave. She started getting imaptient when no one said that she could come in and started tapping her umbrella on the concrete.

 _Splash!_

"Doctor Prakenstein makes his comeback!" Mikey exclaimed.

Rosie sighed, "At least I'm already wet."

* * *

 **Date: March 30, 2017**

Rili did her best to sneak into the lair in her raincoat. Sure, it wasn't raining but best not take chances with Mikey. News from her friends reached her and she wasn't risking it. She misplaced her notebook and thought that she might've left it in Donnie's lab last week when he was lecturing her and the others about cells. She was almost in when she realized she pasted the turnstile, making a loud noise. She shrieked. The whistling of the water balloon coming to her was hear. She turned around and hope it wouldn't hurt so much, but it never came. She turned around and saw the water balloon in mid air.

"Hey, no fair, Hillie!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping down from above.

Rili glared and extended her hand, making the water balloon change direction and hit Mikey, making him fall back.

* * *

 **Date: March 31, 2017**

"This should work," Vi said as she held up an open umbrella.

She and Tasha stood a few feet away from the lair and we're getting ready for Mikey's attack. Rili _was_ able to get her notebook yesterday, but forgot to Donnie for Tasha's phone back. She gave it to him last Saterday so that he could fix it, and yes, she _did_ have a backup phone. And what was Vi doing here? Well, let's just say that Tasha didn't wanna go alone adn their sisterhood is just too tight.

"Are you sure?" Tasha asked.

"No. But, at least we have a chance. Let's go."

They stood at the entrance and knocked on the turnstile.

No answer.

"Do you think they're afraid of Mi **KEY**!" Tasha asked. Has wasn't done with her sentence when something landed on the umbrella wit a splash of water.

"You guys are no fun!" Mikey whined.

* * *

 **Date: April 1, 2017**

Mikey sat in the pit with his wet brothers and dry sisters. He was able to get the boys, but the girls learned quick. They all brought umbrellas, and for extra measure, raincoats. Well, maybe the raincoats and umbrellas were for the hard rain, which was the reason why they got here, but they still managed to stay dry form Mikey.

"Hey, guys," Rosie called.

THe guys turned their heads to them. "Yeah?"

"In the Philippines, where does cotton come from?"

"Hmm, I don't really know, but I guess they must come from trees, like the ones here in America," Donnie said.

"No," Rosie said.

Her sisters stared at her in confusion.

"Then where?" Tasha asked.

"In _Bulak_ -an!" Rosie joked. The girls sans April smiled, well, Rili laughed.

"I get it! I get it!" Rili laughed.

"I _don't_ get it," Raph said.

"Okay, here's another one. Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis, how do you spell that?" Jel asked.

"P-n-e-u-m-o-n-o-u-l-t-r-a-m-i-c-r-o-s-c-o-p-i-c-s-i-l-i-c-o-v-o-l-c-a-n-o-c-o-n-i-o-s-i-s," Donnie replied.

"Eh, wrong!" Tasha exclaimed.

"What? But I'm sure that I'm right!" Donnie retorted.

"It's t-h-a-t," Jel replied. Everyone, except Donnie, laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny," he replied sarcastically.

"It's true, so **DEAL WITH IT** , Doctor Gap Tooth," Jel burned.

"Oh, burned, brah," Mikey commented.

"Well, I got lots of burns for you, Jeralline Jessie Miller," Donnie retorted.

"But who needs burns when you're already on fire?" Jel remarks. Everyone laughed.

"Double burn!" Rosie exclaimed. Everyone laughed harder.

"Oh, shut up, guys," Donnie grunted.


End file.
